She's Beautiful
by Alexys Funke
Summary: There is an dinner honoring the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Everyone on the night shift is worried about one thing. A date. [GSR, WCR, NickOC, GregOC]
1. A VERY important announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did. WouldI be here?**

* * *

It was a beautiful day, until Conrad Ecklie came into the break room.

"Two weeks from now there will be a dinner honoring the Las Vegas Crime Lab. It is mandatory that everyone attends, with or without a date." There were sighs and huffs until he spoke again. "Note it is formal so dress nice and I have already told my shift…Where is Grissom?" Just then he walked in.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." He said, not noticing Ecklie. "Ok, Nick. You and Sara…"

"Where were you?" Ecklie interrupted.

"Conrad. I didn't see you."

"I gathered. As I was saying… I already told my shift, and I already told them that they have to go…" He trailed off.

"Is that all Conrad?" Grissom asked. Greg turned to Sara and gave her his suave smile.

"Who are you planning on taking, toots?"

"Greg. Stop."

"Ok. I was just saying, better get me before someone else does."

"Oh, Greg you are SO suave." She said sarcastically in a 'Southern Belle' sort of way.

"Really?"

"No."

"Now. As I was saying." Grissom started again. "Nick. You and Sara take the DB found in the dumpster. Warrick. You and Greg take the arson case. Catherine. Can you meet me in my office.

* * *

Catherine walked into Grissom's office.

"What did you need, Griss?" She asked.

"Well." Was all he got to say.

"Oh My God!"

"WHAT?" Grissom yelled.

"You want advice." He kept opening his mouth and then closing it like a fish. "On how to ask a certain someone to the Honor Dinner."

"No. Actually I asked you in here...to...ask you...um...who you were taking."

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and I might just have to resort to taking Lindsay as my date."

"What about Warrick?"

"What about him?" She started to panic. _Was she obvious as Grissom and Sara? THAT was a close one. She thought._

* * *

**Somewhere in an alley...**

"So who do you want to go to the dinner with, Sar?"

"I'm going alone. I have already decided."

"Oh. Cool."

"So who are you going with, Nicky?"

"I'm thinking about that girl that works as a tech."

"Doesn't Greg like her?"

"He does?"

"Yeah. You're almost as oblivious as..." She caught herself.

"As who?"

"No one." She turned away pretending to look for more evidence.

"Who?"

"No one." _THAT was a close one_. She thought.

* * *

**At a house...somewhere in the middle of Vegas...**

"SO...Warrick. Who are you gonna ask to the dinner?" Greg asked smirking.

"Ca..."

"Catherine, huh? Good for you. You guys have been soft on each other for a while. You guys have been almost like Gr..." He said.

"Like Grissom and Sara? NO. They are...Come on, dude. We are on the job.

_THAT was a close one. He thought._

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. It'll get better in later chapters in later chapters.**


	2. This Can't End Well

**Chapter Title: This Can't End Well**

**Ships: GSR/CWR/GregOC/NickOC**

**A/N: So here it is, the next chapter in the story 'She's Beautiful'. Theme Music (Never Alone by Barlow Girl)**

* * *

Greg Sanders sat alone in the Las Vegas Crime Lab going through pair by pair of shoes, from his latest case. He had been in there for about 4 hours, and of the 2,000 times he looked up to see what was going on around him, in that one second he found the perfect woman. She had dark brown, curly hair, she was wearing a 'Rolling Stones' T-Shirt and had a 'Corpse Bride' Messenger bag. He shut his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him, but when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

**Later in the Break room...**

"Hey, Guys!" Greg shouted as he walked into the break room.

"What is it, Greg?" Catherine asked tiredly.

"I found the perfect person to take to that thingamabob Ecklie was ranting about."

"Really? That's great." Sara said looking up from her magazine.

"Who is it?" Warrick asked.

"Well…I don't really know her name. I saw her when I was going through those shoes; you know the ones from the Laney Malone case. I looked up and I saw her, she was wearing a 'Rolling Stones' and had a 'Corpse Bride' bag." He explained.

"She's just like you, Greg." Nick said smiling.

"Well. I have to go pick up, Lindsay. Tell Grissom. Okay?" Catherine said walking out the door. Warrick looked down pondering something.

"Yeah. Me too." Warrick said also leaving. Deciding on what he was debating with himself.

"Why are you going to pick up Lindsay?" Sara asked smiling.

"I'm going home."

"To your now cold, lonely apartment." She stated. He gave her a cold look before walking out of the break room.

**In the Hall…**

"Cath!" Warrick called from down the hall. She turned around and saw him running towards her.

"Yes, Warrick." She said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to that thing with me?"

"What about Tina?" She asked.

"She moved out and we got a divorce." **(A/N: I WISH!)**

"Sure." She said smiling. "Pick me up at 7."

**Back in the break room…**

"Greg. Did she look like that?" Sara asked pointing out of the window towards Ecklie's office.

"Yes!" He said going up to the window.

"Sorry to disappoint, Greg, but that's Ecklie's daughter." Nick said sounding truly sorry.

"What!" He yelled. "She can't be Ecklie's daughter. She's too nice."

"How do you know?" Sara asked.

"Well…NOT THE POINT! That is messed up, I find the perfect girl…that is just like me and…she turns out to be totally off limits!"

"You'll find someone else." Sara said.

"What about you? You don't. You just keep going after Grissom." He said spitefully. She got up out of her chair and walked out.

"Nice one." Nick said walking out after her. As soon as Nick walked out Warrick walked back in looking after him.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

"I messed up." Greg said sadly.

"Oh. Who this time?"

"Sara."

"Go on." If you were to go into the Las Vegas Crime Lab break room at that moment, you would see a sad young man telling his story to a man that was very happy with himself.

"Wow." Warrick said.

"You know what? I'm gonna ask her out." Greg said.

"What? Who? Emma?" Warrick asked.

"Who is Emma?" Greg asked.

"Ecklie's daughter." Warrick said in his 'DUH!' voice.

"Oh right. Yeah."

"ARE YOU ON CRACK!" Warrick yelled jumping up, which made everyone in the lab stop and stare. He sat back down red-faced. "Are you crazy?" He whispered. "After what you did to Sarah?"

"You're right." Greg said shamefully.

"I know. After you make someone cry for saying something about making _you_ feel better you don't go and freakin'…do what…YOU GET THE PICTURE!"

"Ok." Greg said holding up his hands in defense.


	3. The Final Event

**Chapter Title: She Is…**

**A/N: Here it is! The last chappie! WOOT!**

* * *

Sara walked out of the break room, where she had her love life thrown in her face by Greg! Come on, by GREG!

"Talk about bad love life." She murmured.

"Sara!" She heard Nick say.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Ok…"

"Walk away Nick."

"Right." He turned and walked back in to the break room, and Sara walked in the opposite direction. Not looking where she was going she ran right into Grissom.

"Ouch." He simply stated as all of his papers were suddenly on the ground, as well as him and Sara.

"Grissom, I'm so sorry!" Sara scrambled to her knees and started gathering up the papers.

"It's okay Sara…I promise."

"I should have been looking where I was going."

"Sara, Sara calm down." He put is hands on her shoulders.

_'My advice to you is to just ask her...' Catherine had said. _

"Will you go to the dinner with me?" He blurted out.

"Yes!" She stopped to think for a second. "I mean...yes."

"Right...um..."

"I'll meet you there." She stifled a laugh. As Grissom walked off he felt like he was going to faint, but as Sara walked off she felt butterflies in stomach. So it was the night of the Dinner and everybody had gotten a date. Nick with that random lab tech (lets call her Lisa), Greg with Emma (after the many protests of Warrick), Grissom with Sara (no comment), and Warrick with Catherine (see Grissom and Sara). It was to be held in the Bellagio's Jasmine room, which is said to have been built for romance. When Grissom arrived he saw his whole team, except for Sara, and went to sit by Catherine and Warrick.

"Is she here yet?" Catherine asked as he sat down, she was wearing a strapless red dress that swayed at the bottom.

"No." He gulped. "Catherine I don't think I can do this." She laughed, but stopped when she saw the horrified look on Grissom's face.

"Sorry."

"Who's coming?" Warrick asked, confused.

"Sara." Catherine answered. "And Grissom's freaked!" Suddenly Catherine's head jerked to the stair case as she gasped in awe.

"She's beautiful." She breathed. Grissom gulped and walked towards the stair case to meet Sara at the bottom. He looked at his tuxedo, and thought that he looked like he was in rags compared to her. She was also wearing a strapless dress, but hers was black and at the bottom it had white roses.

"You look beautiful." He said as he took her hand.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Do you...want to dance?"

"I'd love to..." Grissom chuckled sheepishly. They walked onto the dance floor, classical music playing, once they started dance everybody around them disappeared. They danced for a few minutes, as the song ended, Grissom dipped Sara. Everyone clapped as they realized that all eyes were on them, Sara and Grissom smiled and walked to Warrick and Catherine's table.

"Nice." They said simultaneously as the other two sat down.

"Umm...thanks?"

"I have to use the ladies room." Sara said getting up, and leaving.

"So?" Catherine asked as soon as she was out of earshot. "Is she?"

"She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted."

"Well, yeah Grissom."

"Do you wanna dance?" Warrick asked.

"Sure." As if fate, Grissoms whole team was up there dancing with their dates. In the middle of the dance Sara came back and sat next to him.

"They all look so happy." She said.

"Yeah. So..." He was cut off by her lips crashing into his, and they didn't care about the fact that _everybody _had stopped what they were doing and stared at them. That night they had the most fun they had ever had, because they were in love.

* * *

**Another A/N: Okay. Very cheesy end but I'm please hoped you like. Please review!**

**Squeegee: Review or die!!!**

**LLL: Sorry she's preggo.**

**Squeegee: (Darkly) I hate you so much.**

**LLL: I love you too!**


End file.
